O sonho de uma vida
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Continuação direta de "Meu primeiro beijo de verdade" e sidestory de "Almas Gêmeas". Versão do Saga para o primeiro lemon dele com o Kanon! Saga POV óbvio , oneshot, lemon muuuuito romântico óbvio também, apenas deixo o aviso porque é de praxe...


Saga POV

- O senhor quer que eu o sirva com minhas habilidades?

- Quero.

Ele diz isso e me aceita, mesmo após indagar, um tanto quanto indignado, sobre seu irmão; Kanon tem raiva do fato de eu ser um suposto conhecido de seu irmão, e ainda pensa que sou um espião. Isso me deixa triste...

Mas já é um ganho. Afinal... por tantos anos eu não tive contato direto consigo! E agora posso fazer isso todos os dias, mesmo que ele não saiba quem eu sou.

Adentramos seu quarto de dormir. Ele parece se despir, pelo que posso adivinhar no escuro. A lembrança pertinente de seu beijo me enche a alma... e tal sentimento me deixa feliz e triste. Feliz, por saber que sempre poderei tê-lo em minha mente, e triste por pensar que jamais poderei experimentá-lo outra vez, segundo o que Kanon expressamente demonstrou ontem.

Vou até a borda de sua cama, sento nela e a massageio. É estranho... talvez por sermos gêmeos, tenhamos alguma "ligação intrínseca", por menos que ele saiba. Pois sempre que minhas mãos o tocam, seu corpo fica arrepiado... quente... ou talvez isso se deva ao fato de ele gostar de mim...

Gostar de mim, penso eu. É tão bom pensar assim, por menos que seja por minha pessoa de fato... por mais que ele pense ser outro... isto é mais do que eu poderia esperar!

Pego em suas pernas, pela primeira vez. Realmente, há uma troca intensa de energias entre nós! Ele parece ser tão bonito... seu corpo tão esbelto e bem desenhado... apesar de ser igual a mim, não é exatamente igual. Somos pessoas distintas, e isso apenas faz com que eu queira me aproximar ainda mais dele e do "diferente" que Kanon tem a me oferecer.

De fato, me empolgo um pouco e o aperto com um pouco mais de vigor, chegando quase a deitar sobre ele. Meu Kanon... irmãozinho, como o amo!

Ouço um gemido sair de sua boca. Realmente, devo ter exagerado em meio a este louco sentimento que me toma...

- Eu o machuquei, senhor? – digo, preocupado.

- Não... quero dizer... eu não sei...

- Como assim, não sabe?

Sua voz sai estranha, quase como se não estivesse aqui. Repentinamente, eu... penso estar sonhando. Pois seus lábios tomam os meus novamente. Com ardor, com paixão... e também com amor. Amor...? O sabor de seus lábios, novamente? É demais para mim. Após tal surpresa, reajo a seu beijo. Não importa se ele nos separará novamente, como fez ontem: o que importa é o momento que vivemos, e este eu aproveitarei ao máximo.

Para minha alegria e satisfação, o ósculo se prolonga. Ele não vai interrompê-lo...? Não... será que ele quer se entregar a nosso amor finalmente?

Enlaço-o fortemente com meus braços e deslizo as mãos por si. Meu coração dispara no peito. Kanon... meu irmão mais novo... meu único e verdadeiro amor...

Sinto suas mãos retirarem minha blusa. É tão bom ver que ele finalmente está comigo, dessa maneira...

Subitamente nosso beijo é interrompido, mas não porque ele não o quer mais: é para respirarmos um pouco. Se bem que, ao ver-me longe dele, é como se eu fosse perder não só o ar, mas toda a energia vital de uma só vez.

Ele está ofegante, assim como eu. Kanon... irmãozinho... por favor, não desista de tudo agora!

Sinto sua mão pegando a minha. Por um momento, penso no que ele pode querer. E enfim... sinto-o colocá-la sobre sua masculinidade já rija. Subitamente, falha-me a respiração. Ele... ele quer! Em seguida, diz:

- Está vendo...? Está... vendo o que você... me provocou?

Respiro fundo, sem nada a dizer. Eu sempre quis isso com ele. Sempre. E agora que tenho a oportunidade, tão próxima, de realizar meus anseios, não posso perdê-la. Temo, porém, fazê-lo "acordar para a realidade" e se sentir mal outra vez com sua consciência, então o máximo que faço é... retirar suas calças.

Tomo um óleo de minha casaca. Sempre quis tê-lo... e já conhecia muitas das chamadas "essências afrodisíacas", até algumas alucinógenas, e poderia tê-lo feito "aceitar" com muito mais facilidade isto que está ocorrendo entre nós... mas não; sempre guardei todas, pois apenas seria quando ele me quisesse. Portanto, o óleo que tomo é apenas uma essência de amêndoas doces. Se ele ficar comigo hoje, será totalmente consciente.

Tomo seu membro com a mãe já umedecida pelo óleo. Tal contato estreito apenas me faz ficar mis excitado. Parece que, além de sermos gêmeos e feitos da mesma matéria, fomos feitos um completamente ao outro. Somos tão compatíveis...

Movo meus dedos sobre sua virilidade, extasiado. Seus gemidos me deixam tão... "cheio" por dentro... como se satisfazê-lo fosse a minha tarefa. Minha prazerosa tarefa...

Não agüento a excitação e tomo meu próprio membro com a outra mão. Nunca... nunca antes me senti tão bem.

Sua voz, aflita e repentina, interrompe meu idílio de maneira cruel:

- Pare! Por favor, pare...

Eu o acato, mesmo que contrariado. Apenas será meu homem se assim quiser... mas estava tão animado! Diante de tal perspectiva, digo:

- Está se sentindo culpado, senhor?

- Não...

Não...?

- Por que, então, pediu-me para parar?

- Porque... escute, não posso mais manter essa energia contida dentro de mim. Caso contrário, tenho a impressão de que posso explodir, tamanha é ela! Então...

- Então...?

Espero alguns instantes muito longos para minha vontade, ansioso, o coração acelerado, a respiração mal contida. Enquanto tais instantes passam, ele senta na cama e me abraça, respondendo-me baixinho ao pé do ouvido:

- Então quero, de uma vez por todas, jogar todo esse receio tolo pela janela e... e realizar meu desejo, que é ter você... mas quero mais do que apenas suas mãos, se é que me entende...

Meus olhos se arregalam no escuro. Só posso estar delirando... Kanon... ele quer... ele realmente quer!

- Isso, é claro, se você quiser – continua ele – Eu jamais o forçaria a nada. Portanto, quero saber se...

Minha emoção é tão forte, que sequer o deixo terminar:

- É o que mais desejo, senhor... ser seu definitivamente!

Ainda bem que, mesmo em meio à comoção, eu lembro de chamá-lo de "senhor". Porque meu corpo todo encontra-se num êxtase indizível, num estado de deleite máximo. Não sabia que na Terra podíamos experimentar venturas tão grandes!

Sem mais esperar, beijo-o no pescoço, suave e amorosamente, acariciando seu peito com a intenção de atingir diretamente seu coração. É quando o ouço falar:

- Meu amigo... eu... descobri que também o amo muito...

Ele beija minha testa e meus lábios. Não... não pode ser apenas mais um sonho! Ele é meu de fato, após trinta anos de longa espera!

Suas mãos me acariciam com o carinho que ansiei de si por todo esse tempo. Em seguida, me deixam completamente nu. Nada mais natural... a dois gêmeos que nasceram juntos...

Não; não sinto vergonha ou pudor. É meu irmão, não qualquer um. É aquele a quem amo desde o ventre de nossa mãe.

Ele me deita sobre a cama, com cuidado. Parece ter medo de me machucar... mas não! O que mais me feriu esse tempo todo foi o ostracismo, e não há nada agora que possa me ferir. Tento demonstrar minha completa boa vontade a ele ao passar minhas pernas por seus quadris, mas ele ainda parece hesitar.

- Querido... –diz ele, num sussurro que enche meu coração – eu nunca me deitei com um homem antes...

- Eu também não, Majestade... – digo, tentando mostrar a ele que nisso não há problema algum.

- Como... como faremos?

- Pode vir, senhor... eu não me importo...

- Mas... eu posso machucar você...

- Me machucar? O senhor está dizendo que a realização de um sonho meu me machucaria? Eu não me importo, já disse! Quero-o comigo apenas... tudo o que nos separar será mais dolorido do que seria uma estaca em meu peito!

E de fato, não há palavras mais verdadeiras em meu caso. Pouco me importa se fisicamente "dói" ou "machuca"; eu farei o que for preciso para ter meu Kanon junto de mim!

Com muito mais receio do que eu, meu gêmeo encosta sua masculinidade em minha entrada. Por mim, viria até mais rapidamente, mas o deixarei seguir em seu ritmo, sem "afobações".

Com o máximo cuidado que já pude imaginar poder haver de alguém, ele me adentra um pouco. A sensação é um tanto quanto estranha, pois é a primeira vez que entra algo em mim... mas também é magnífica, pois este "algo" é Kanon...

Tal noção me faz segurar em seus braços com força, como querendo que meus dedos e seus braços também se fundissem.

- Está muito difícil? – ele pergunta. Ora, difícil! Não, de modo algum. Apenas um pouco "grande demais", mas ao mesmo tempo ainda compatível com meu corpo.

- É... suportável, senhor...

Sinto-o a seguir escorregar mais um pouco para dentro de mim. Sim, escorregar: o óleo de amêndoas o deixa mais fácil a mim. Aliás, após a primeira sensação de ser ele "grande demais", vem o costume: já não sinto mais nada de estranho, pois uma espécie de "transe" me toma: ele é meu... finalmente meu... dentro de mim!

Vendo que eu não protesto ou demonstro sentir dor e ainda com todo o desvelo possível, meu gentil irmãozinho me penetra até o fim, vagarosamente. Meu coração acelera tanto, que penso poder morrer de tanta alegria. É bom demais... ele, além de não ter-me rejeitado, me aceitou de maneira tão íntima!

Sem suportar mais o impasse, abraço-o; e tão fortemente, que posso sentir seu coração batendo exatamente em cima do meu.

- Ka...non... - é tudo o que consigo dizer; o nome que encerra a essência de minha vida.

- Repita... repita meu nome...

- Kanon... meu querido e adorado Kanon...

Ele começa a se mover dentro de mim. Fecho os olhos e gemo. De prazer, de paixão, de tudo que há de bom neste mundo. Pois isto que sinto só pode ser a reunião de todas as felicidades juntas. Para tentar aplicar tal boa energia de forma útil, passo a me mover junto com ele.

O movimento é bom... pois ao mesmo tempo em que nos une em carne, também faz fricção em meu membro, o qual se encontra totalmente encostado em seu abdômen, pois em meu "transe" possessivo não o consigo largar de meu enlace estreito.

De repente, é como se ele sentisse medo de meu "entusiasmo", pois logo vejo-me movendo mais intensamente do que ele. É como se neste ato eu dominasse a Kanon, e não ele a mim. Mas de fato não é uma dominação desigual: pois ele domina minha alma por completo.

- Ka...non... meu amado Kanon... não sabe... quanto esperei... por esse dia... - é o que digo, totalmente entregue a meu irmão.

- Me... me conhece há quanto tempo? - ele enfim pergunta.

- Há muito mais tempo... do que você imagina...

Sou descuidado ao chamá-lo de "você". Mas não tem importância! Aliás, aqui no meio de tudo isto... até se eu morrer logo em seguida não vai importar.

Nossos arumas, bem como nossos suores, se misturam. Tão bom... e ainda tentando aplicar ainda mais minha energia, cruzo minhas pernas pelos quadris dele, aproximando-nos ainda mais. Sem estar satisfeito, digo a ele palavras de amor e sentimento. No meio delas, Kanon simplesmente diz:

- Meu amigo... você... é... tão aprazível!

Tal afirmação de que ele gosta realmente de mim, somada à estimulação contínua e ao sentimento que já estava reprimido por anos a fio, apenas me faz entrar numa onda de prazer imensa, sentida, forte demais, a qual me toma por completo.

- Meu... meu Kanon... meu... meu... uuuuunnnnnn...!

Agarro firmemente suas costas e explodo enfim em seu abdômen, me sentindo alheio a tudo por alguns segundos de puro deleite. A tudo, menos a Kanon... cuja figura aparece nítida em minha mente, mesmo que eu esteja de olhos fechados.

Assim que meu momento de êxtase acaba, o dele começa. Treme em contato com meu corpo, e me enche com sua seiva. É quente... é uma parte de Kanon dentro de mim, a qual não vai sair...

Relaxamos os dois. Ele deita a cabeça ao lado da minha no travesseiro e eu tento normalizar o ritmo de minha respiração. Irmãozinho... finalmente estamos completamente juntos...

No entanto, após tal pensamento, me sinto estranho. Não que eu me arrependa: pelo contrário, por mim não retornaria de meu acalanto jamais. O que me incomoda é justamente isso: voltar à "vida real". Se ele fez amor comigo... nunca mais poderá saber quem eu sou! Fui deveras irracional, seguindo apenas a meus desejos!

Tal pensamento faz com que eu me distraia e afrouxe o nosso abraço. Ele sai de mim enfim e se deita a meu lado, mas tal ato, mesmo que o deixe perto de mim fisicamente: me desespera: já não estamos mais unidos carnalmente. Sendo assim, eu o tomo em meus braços e me aproximo dele o máximo que posso. A seguir sinto sua mão esquerda acariciar meu ombro.

- Você... está bem? - ele pergunta. Tolo!

- Bem? Eu... nunca estive tão feliz e completo antes!

Ainda tenho seu suor e seu cheiro em mim. É como se finalmente também pudesse ser "ele". Dada tal circunstância, pouco me importam as "conseqüências"! Cheio de um sentimento magnífico, portanto, eu não aguento e transbordo minha alma em lágrimas, as quais molham seus dedos, os quais me tocam a face.

- "Meu amigo"... diga-me ao menos seu primeiro nome, já que agora somos mais íntimos do que nunca...

Respiro fundo. O temor das conseqüências me atinge novamente, mas por pouco tempo. Enfim a vontade de compartilhar mais um pouco de mim com Kanon vence:

- Saga.

FIM

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Está aí, como prometido. _

_Fic feita em manuscrito em apenas uma noite (ontem) e digitada eu apenas um dia (hoje). E não pensem que não tenho mais o que fazer: trabalho, estudo, escrevo meus originais, saio, leio, vejo televisão... ou seja, o vício pelos gêmeos me faz otimizar o tempo mesmo! Rs!! _

_Tentei ser fiel a todas as falas do capítulo 7 da fic "Almas Gêmeas". Aliás, a presente oneshot é "gêmea" desse capítulo, apenas com diferença o fato de ser Saga POV. _

_Se, mesmo assim, algum erro passou batido, me avisem! _

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


End file.
